Simply Phenomenal
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 11 now up \\ Karen drops a bombshell on AJ. Karen/AJ, Christy/Rave, Kurt, ODB, Tomko, possible others. Spoilers: March 13, 2008 iMPACT!
1. Chapter 1

She supposed she should have felt insulted, hurt... But the fact that she didn't spoke volumes about exactly how she truly felt about this entire insane situation.

Karen Angle made her way to the backstage area, not bothering to cast another glance over her shoulder. She knew her husband, Kurt, wasn't looking her way, even without looking. He was too busy preparing for his match against Kaz.

It was just as always... But this time, she had grown tired of him neglecting her and pushing her aside for the sake of his career. At first, it had stung, but after awhile, it had become, sadly enough, second nature to her. It had ceased to hurt because she'd come to _expect_ the neglect.

The tall brunette made her way to the locker room, wanting to collect her things and just leave. She reflected over what she'd just done. She had promised she would drop a bombshell on Kurt, and sure enough, true to her word, she'd done that. She had told her husband, in front of the world, that she wanted a separation... _Some time apart would do them wonders_, Kurt had agreed.

Karen grabbed her purse and bit her lip as she slipped out of the locker room. The truth was, she hadn't told him everything... But she knew she couldn't do that, not now - not with an audience both right there at the iMPACT Zone and watching on national television at home.

She stopped just out in the hallway, something nagging at her. Should she stop off to see AJ before his tag team match? She knew the young man and his partner, Tomko, were facing Christian Cage and Kevin Nash in a little while. Surely, his mind would be focused on that, and on a subsequent victory. She knew how Tomko was, strict and demanding. He insisted on strategizing and being prepared well in advance at all times. In that respect, AJ Styles was basically the exact opposite. The "Prince of Phenomenal" tended to throw caution to the wind and let the chips fall as they may. She smiled, realizing that was one of his many charms. AJ was unpredictable and spontaneous... Those were two traits that Kurt seemed to have lost over the years. A couple of months ago, it was the sort of thing the brunette would have realized with a good measure of bitterness.

Her mind made up, Karen made her way briskly down the hall to another locker room. She'd seen him slip in there a bit earlier, when he hadn't seen her. She had to see him one more time before she retired to the hotel for the night.

She stopped outside the closed locker room door and knocked. Her breath was held as she waited with anticipation, and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh, great." An annoyed-looking Tomko stared out at her, and he looked away, pursing his lips together. Clearly, he wasn't happy about her presence. "What is it?" he barked with impatience.

"I'm looking for AJ," the dark-haired woman announced tentatively. She felt a little uneasy at the knowledge that the big man most definitely did not like her. "I-Is he here?"

Tomko glared at her. Why did she have to come over here _now_, so shortly before their match? She was nothing but trouble as far as he was concerned. Naturally, she was back in AJ's head, and as usual, leading him by the nose like a cruel farmer teasing a guileless donkey with a dangling carrot. And it seemed whenever she was around, AJ was clumsy, forgetful, not sharp, and generally a mess. Damn this woman.

"What's goin' on?"

Karen relaxed a bit as she finally heard AJ's voice. She hadn't even realized he was actually in the room until just then, thanks to the way the big, heavily-tattooed and goateed man held the door open mere inches. And then, it opened considerably more.

"Hey, Karen," the Prince of Phenomenal greeted as he caught sight of her. He gave Tomko a look, and to the brunette's surprise, the large man backed off. However, she didn't miss the pointed look he gave his tag team partner.

"Hi, AJ."

The young man stepped out into the hall with her, closing the door to give them more privacy, if such a thing were possible. He turned to face her, his eyes shining with concern.

"Are you okay?" He'd seen the exchange between her and Kurt on a television monitor moments earlier. He took gentle hold of her arm.

She nodded.

"I'm fine, AJ. I just needed to see you one last time before I leave," she said.

He felt his stomach lurch at her words. And why should that be? She was married to his boss and she would be taking sole care of their two kids during the separation... So, of course Karen would be heading home. But that wasn't to say that he wouldn't miss her. He enjoyed having her around.

"You're going back home? Back to Pittsburgh?"

Karen held back the wince she felt.

"Well, not right away. I... I was wondering," she began, looking down and reaching for both of his hands, "could you meet me for dinner tomorrow?" She raised her head, cocking it to one side as she looked into his blue eyes. "Just the two of us? I really need to talk to you."

AJ glanced down at her slender, graceful hands, which were still gently gripping his, then raised his eyes back to her beautiful face. There was no way he could turn this woman down. And besides, he wondered what she had to talk to him about.

"Yeah," he agreed in a soft-spoken voice. "That'd be cool."

The door suddenly opened again, and they were interrupted by the sound of Tomko clearing his throat - loudly, and in a very obvious way. He stared out at them as well, clearly displeased. He focused on Karen with an expression that basically said, "_Well_?"

The brunette released the man's hands.

"I better get going... I'll see you tomorrow, AJ." She wanted to give him a hug but felt self-conscious with the bearded man watching her like a hawk. She slipped away down the hall, unaware that the two were still watching her until she was completely out of sight.

Tomko smacked his tag partner in the back of the head to snap him out of it.

"Ow!" AJ whined, grabbing the back of his head. He looked up at his friend with a pained expression etched on his face.

"You're letting that broad get into your head again, AJ," the older man growled. "Snap the hell out of it, we've got work to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

AJ stepped into the cafe at which they'd decided to meet. The iMPACT! taping was over, and he was feeling somewhat sore. But when his eyes found the beautiful brunette already seated at a small table toward the back, somehow, he didn't feel it quite as much.

Karen's lovely face lit up as she spotted him approaching. She smiled as he waved and made his way over.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," AJ said sheepishly as he sat down across from her. "Tomko kept me awhile to discuss strategy for our next match." His gaze raked over her shapely form before meeting her dark eyes.

"Don't apologize," she insisted with a wave of one manicured hand. "It's not your fault. I know Tomko doesn't like me, and if he had any inkling we were meeting after the show, he probably kept you on purpose."

The dark-haired man considered her words for a beat, then nodded. The woman definitely had a point. It was no secret that his tag team partner didn't like Karen Angle.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him now," AJ stated. He smiled at her, amazed by the fact that he didn't feel shy as he usually did around women. That was a sure sign of just how comfortable and natural he felt with her.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a waitress suddenly asked.

AJ was startled, as he hadn't even realized she'd come over until she'd spoken.

Karen eyed the man sitting across from her. He hadn't even glanced at the menu placed before him. She gave him a questioning look before turning back to the waitress.

"Yeah," he said, surprising her. "Go on," he murmured, meeting her gaze.

Karen smiled sweetly at him. Kurt would have just ordered for himself before allowing her to do so first.

"I'll have the garden salad with balsamic viniagrette," she said, glancing up at the waitress, "and a cup of tea."

AJ's gaze quickly scanned over the menu, and he cleared his throat.

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich on rye, lots of mayo, lettuce and tomato. And a Coors Light."

"All righty... Coming right up," the waitress said cheerily. She gratefully took the two menus AJ handed over and bounded off.

The young man turned back to notice Karen silently staring at him, a soft smile playing at her lips. It made him feel good, and his insides all warm and fuzzy-like.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

The brunette cocked her head as she continued to eye him with wonder. He was so guileless, with a boyish innocence about him, and so very sweet.

Still smiling, she said, "You are such a gentleman."

AJ felt a smile touching his lips, and this time, he felt a blush come into his cheeks. He supposed it was because he didn't normally receive compliments like that. Sure, he regularly got praised for his wrestling skill, but not for being a gentleman. It was really quite a nice and humbling feeling - especially coming from a woman.

"Aw, shucks... I just think a lady should be _treated_ as one."

Karen continued to smile at him as his head was turned bashfully to his right. She slowly reached across the table, and he shot his head forward again as he felt her hands on his. This too was a very nice feeling.

"AJ, I have to be honest with you," she began, and his gaze traveled from their hands to her brown eyes. She bit her lip, hesitating for the briefest moment as the memory of the renewal of wedding vows between Kurt and herself played in her head. In spite of the fact that the priest had apparently declared her and AJ "man and wife," the young man's tune had changed shortly after. She remembered his exact words...

_"You're married to Kurt. And a husband and wife should be together."_

She snapped back to her senses as she felt AJ suddenly caressing her hands with his fingertips. A glance into his blue eyes showed he was patiently waiting for her to continue. She took a short breath and went on.

"I didn't just separate from Kurt because he's neglecting me."

He continued to stare at her in silence, his face showing slight surprise.

"I also came to realize over these last few weeks that I've developed feelings for someone else," the brunette revealed. She tilted her head as she met his gaze. Could he see it in her face, her eyes?

Finally, AJ seemed to find his voice again, somehow.

"Karen, are you saying you..." he stuttered, letting himself trail off. He had to be dreaming if he honestly believed what she was saying was exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, AJ," the lovely brunette confirmed, "I think I'm falling in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update this story. I had a small bout with writer's block but eventually caught up. Thanks to cherrycokerocks, Girl on Fire, babyhardyzgal13, writers-dream93, vampnat and Funky In Fishnet for reviewing the last chapter. You guys all rock! :) It's great to know there are several Karen/AJ fans out there! ;)_**

AJ stared at Karen with shock. Had he heard her correctly? No... It seemed impossible to believe that he had. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was so dumbstruck that no words came for long stretches.

"I... I'm sorry," the brunette finally stammered. She _was_ truly sorry she'd said anything. As the saying went, silence spoke volumes. And it definitely stung that apparently he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Why?" the young man asked.

Karen met his gaze, not certain what he meant. Was it in regards to her apology, or to the fact that she was in love with him?

"Why would you be in love with _me_?" AJ asked, unknowingly answering the question she'd had in her head. "I'm just... Karen, what about Kurt?"

She licked her lips and squarely met his gaze.

"What _about_ Kurt?"

"He's your husband," the dark-haired man reminded her. "Don't you love _him_?"

The waitress suddenly came back with their food, but Karen wasn't hungry anymore. The truth was, she hadn't wanted AJ to question her, or to even really think. She'd merely wanted him to respond by telling her he felt the same way toward her - or, at the very least, that he cared deeply for her.

"I'm separating from him," she murmured. She picked up her fork, poking through her food despite her sudden lack of appetite. "And I have to be honest with you, AJ... Yes, I _do_ love him. But it's not the same anymore."

The young man, although famished, paused in diving into his meal. His blue gaze caught her brown eyes. He hated denying the truth, but he was the type of person who believed in at least trying to save _some_ things, especially the sanctity of a marriage.

"So... even though you love Kurt, you're just gonna give up on him? And on your marriage?" he asked.

Karen winced ever so slightly. It had been so easy for her to go out there earlier that evening and break the news to Kurt. Then again, he'd reacted so indifferently, just like he'd been doing for months now. He was seemingly exactly what he and fans called him - a wrestling machine. He was so focused on his career, and on holding onto the TNA Heavyweight Championship at all costs. How could she ever compete with that? She couldn't... More importantly, at this point, she really didn't want to.

"My marriage has been over for six months now."

AJ stared blankly at her.

"Come again?"

The brunette nodded as she went on.

"Exactly as I said. It's over. AJ, Kurt puts me last in everything. It gets to a point where a woman has to say enough is enough," she stated. "Last month, I gave him an ultimatum. I told him to drop the title at the next pay-per-view, or drop _me_."

The Prince of Phenomenal stared at her in shock. Obviously, he knew that Angle _hadn't_ given up the championship. So, basically, the man had chosen the gold over his own wife.

"I'll be honest with you," she continued, "back when we recruited you for the Angle Alliance, I had no interest in you - other than to get what I wanted... or what Kurt wanted." She reached across the table for his hand as she noticed a sad expression cross his face. "But I soon realized how sweet and real you were, AJ. You are the exact opposite of Kurt."

He raised his gaze to meet her warm brown eyes.

"I think your sweetness and caring nature are what made me fall for you," Karen elaborated. "And you treat me like a lady. What girl doesn't melt for that?" She smiled, prompting the young man to do so as well. He couldn't help it. After all, this was Karen Angle, and she was infectious.

It was a few minutes before he could even find his voice again. They ate in relative silence until he finally started to speak.

"Karen, I..." It seemed there was a touch of doubt in his voice.

"You don't have to say anything, AJ... I understand if you... don't feel the same way I do." Inside, she was breaking at that thought. "Just take some time to think about how you truly feel... I'm a patient woman," the brunette said with a small smile. "And we can always talk, no matter what."

He nodded slowly, his blue orbs fixed on her lovely face.

"Okay... I think I will," he said, and he then continued to eat. There was certainly a lot on his plate, figuratively speaking. It was almost enough to overwhelm a guy. It wasn't that he didn't care for Karen... He absolutely _did_. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her... Hell, he couldn't remember being so undeniably attracted to another woman in his entire life, not even his ex-fiancee from a few years earlier. And several weeks prior, when he'd told Tomko that Karen was into him, he hadn't actually known for sure that this was the case. He had hoped like crazy that it was, and it was easy to convince himself when she always seemed to touch him - but he hadn't really known deep down. Now, he knew for sure. And what was he going to do about it? The ball was in _his_ court right now, a position he never would have thought he'd be in.

Despite all the revelations and confessions, the rest of dinner went by comfortably. They didn't even have to resort to awkward small talk. It seemed to AJ that Karen was the easiest person to talk to.

He walked her back to the hotel afterward. The warm Florida air picked up a slight breeze, and the young man actually had his face tickled by the brunette's soft long hair. He couldn't help but smell it as he had the chance. Coconut... Karen's rich tresses were definitely fragrant of coconut.

AJ shuffled his feet just a bit as they reached the hotel room. He was suddenly feeling anxious, his mind working overtime. How could he ever keep this woman in suspense? How could he deny her either, for that matter?

"Well, thank you, AJ," she said as she faced him. Her back was to the door, her keycard in her right hand. "Thanks for dinner and for hearing me out."

The Prince of Phenomenal nearly melted at her smile. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"It was my pleasure." He reached out for her free hand just as she was about to turn and kissed her full on the lips.

They barely heard the gasp that came from the woman who stepped out of the neighboring hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrycokerocks, babyhardyzgal13 and Girl on Fire for reviewing the last chapter. :) Your questions about the woman who saw AJ and Karen are about to be answered... I'm hoping to get the next chapter of this story up sooner than that last one came. Hopefully, you won't have much of a wait. ;)_**

Christy Hemme's jaw was slack as she stared in shock. She ignored the voice of the man calling to her for a moment, transfixed. Then, turning back to re-enter the hotel room, she faced her boyfriend, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, my God... Jimmy, you are _not_ going to believe who I just saw kissing out in the hallway!"

"Oh, who cares?" Jimmy Rave complained as he pulled her to him on the bed. "_We_ could be doing that and a whole lot more right now."

The little redhead straddled him and giggled softly.

"But this is _huge_!"

The blond man gave her a mischievous look and rose his eyebrows.

"Oh, I _know_ it is," he remarked.

Christy swatted at him playfully.

"I'm not talking about _that_," she smirked. "The two people kissing?" She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing toward the hotel room door.

"Oh... Right," Rave said tiredly. He was beginning to get bored, which, being with a woman like Christy Hemme, was a foreign concept. He kept her firmly straddled on his lap as he pushed up into a sitting position against the headboard. "Okay, so who was it?"

The knockout's blue eyes were wide as she replied, her voice low.

"AJ Styles and Karen Angle!"

--

AJ abruptly pulled back, his expression glum considering the fact that he'd just shared a kiss with the woman of his dreams.

Karen eyed him tenderly, wanting to place the tips of her fingers against his lips. However, it was quite evident that now was not the right time. He looked worried, maybe even a bit upset. Her heart sank.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he murmured.

The statuesque brunette didn't utter a response. Instead, she merely stood there and watched him. It seemed he had trouble even looking at her now.

"You're... a married woman, and I have no business kissing you," he went on. He reached up to his head as though to tear at his short brown hair.

"Don't..." Karen reached out for his arm, and he turned back toward her and searched her pretty face. There was no denying the sparks he felt just from the feel of her slender, dainty hand on his arm. It wasn't that he didn't feel exactly the same way toward her that she'd confessed she did for him... But he kept getting visions of Kurt in his head. She was his wife. Even though she _had_ told the man she wanted a separation, it was an absolute fact. They had a family together, for crissakes! That meant something, and it was serious. AJ felt as though he'd committed a cardinal sin for kissing the woman.

"Please," she went on, her eyes practically pleading with him, "come inside with me for awhile."

The young man's eyes widened, and he started to protest. There was no way he could spend the night with a woman who was still married - no matter _how_ he felt about her.

"It's still pretty early," Karen pointed out. "Please, AJ... Just to talk."

He finally managed to meet her gaze again and felt foolish. Why would he have ever thought a woman like Karen Angle to be begging _him_? He hoped she was unable to detect the blush that seeped into his cheeks. He nodded.

"Okay... To talk."

The brunette reluctantly turned her back to him to swipe her room keycard through the door. She reached back for his hand as they stepped over the threshold. And once again, AJ found himself feeling confused. He wasn't sure he could make heads or tails of any of this... Most difficult to swallow was that this woman could actually be in love with him - _him_! His head swam with multiple questions, and something told him he wouldn't be able to get all the answers in just one night.

Karen sat on the edge of the bed, her lovely long legs primly together as she stared up at him. She patted the mattress just beside her, gesturing for the young man to sit. He seemed to glance around helplessly until he opted to take a seat in the desk chair near the bed. It would be far too risky to sit on the bed, especially that close to her. He had his limits, but at the same time, he was still a man and had weaknesses.

The knockout's face was full of emotion as she gazed up at him. She understood where he was coming from, but at the same time, she couldn't help feeling somewhat hurt.

"So... Even though I'm leaving Kurt," she began, "you _still_ don't want me?" She wasn't sure her heart could take his rejection. She was used to it from the man she'd married... but she'd never expected it from this man.

AJ sighed heavily. It hurt him that Karen Angle actually believed he didn't want her. The reality of the situation was quite the opposite. He _did_ want her, more than anything.

"Karen... I didn't say that," he began, "and I don't want you to think that."

She cocked her head as she regarded him with soft brown eyes.

"And it's not that I don't care for you," he continued. "I _do_, very much... more than you know, in fact. But it's a tough situation, and... Well, what if Kurt finds out?"

She edged closer to him slowly, her voice soft and slightly husky.

"He doesn't have to find out if we don't let him." She brushed his lips with her own, and in spite of his softly uttered protestations, he kissed her ardently.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks to babyhardyzgal13, cherrycokerocks and Girl on Fire for reviewing the last chapter. :) Things will be getting more intense pretty soon, promise!**_

_May 22, 2008, iMPACT! taping_

AJ packed a few of his things into his suitcase, clearing his locker out. There were still a good thirty or so minutes left for the show, and he himself had a match soon, but he wanted to be prepared.

He couldn't stop reflecting on that particular night... the night Karen had confessed her true feelings to him.

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, AJ... but... you're right," the brunette said breathlessly as she pulled back. They'd been in the middle of yet another passionate kiss, and things had been really starting to get heated. He knew he never would have been able to stop, had things gone any further._

_"You're right," the brunette said, raising her left hand to swipe one corner of her kiss-swollen lips. "We should... wait. We shouldn't cheapen the way we feel about one another by jumping too soon."_

_AJ nodded in agreement, wishing he could somehow hide the very noticeable bulge in his jeans. He sighed deeply, actually feeling somewhat relieved. After all, it had been _his_ idea that they not do anything while she was still a married woman. Should she choose to leave Kurt for good, only then would he allow himself the sheer ecstasy of holding Karen the way he truly wanted to._

_"Yes," he spoke, "it's better this way." He lowered his gaze for a beat, only to find her still so intensely gazing at him. "So... what do we do now?"_

_The brunette reached out slowly, cupping his face with her long, slender hands. Her voice was soft as she replied._

_"We just continue being good friends... And we'll just wait for the right time to act on our feelings." With that, she moved closer and kissed him sweetly on the cheek._

Things seemed to be going all right since then, with one exception - Kurt had made a plea to Karen the previous week. He was through with Samoa Joe and had failed to regain the TNA Heavyweight Championship, and so the Olympian  
wanted his wife and children back.

As though actually reading his thoughts, Karen suddenly stuck her head in through the door. She hadn't even knocked, but AJ would never mind that.

"AJ? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The young man ordinarily would have cast her a smile that could light up an entire room. However, with Kurt trying to get her back and all, he looked downright sad. Karen's heart melted at the expression on his face, in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, of course," he replied. "You know I _always_ have time for you, Karen - and not just a measly minute."

She smiled at his words and stepped properly inside the locker room. He was all alone, as he'd opted not to deal with Tomko anymore. After he'd entered the Deuces Wild tournament a few weeks prior with Super Eric, he hadn't really interacted at all with the tattooed man.

The brunette took hold of both of his hands as she stood before him. She cocked her head, meeting his eyes squarely, her gaze never wavering.

"I just want you to know... I'm not taking Kurt back."

The man's heart pretty much began to float and flutter in his chest. In spite of Angle's horrible, clueless and classless words for her the last week, he'd actually feared Karen might take him back. He now knew he could breathe easily, that that wouldn't happen.

"Really?" AJ's blue orbs lit up with a sparkle of hope.

"Really," the tall brunette replied. "It's not the same. Like I told you two months ago, he's not the same Kurt I married years ago. I'm done."

The dark-haired man smiled as he gazed deeply into her deep brown eyes.

"Well, that's too bad for Kurt," he said. "But his loss is my gain."

She smiled at him, her heart melting. She wanted more than anything to kiss him right then and there... but they'd promised each other to wait until everything was official. Things would certainly be that way after tonight, when Karen gave her husband her answer to his little plea - so there really wasn't that much longer of a wait.

"It sure is," the woman replied, her tone soft. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and chills running up her spine. It was amazing how AJ could achieve that in her just by running the pads of his thumbs over the backs of her hands. It was funny... Although they hadn't even properly kissed ever since that night, the electricity between them had at the very least doubled. She supposed it was the anticipation of it all. Well, the way she saw it, after she told Kurt what she really wanted, they could move ahead and actually have their relationship.

Unfortunately, neither she nor AJ had any clue of what kind of drama had built up among the company regarding them. And the night was about to get highly emotional.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to cherrycokerocks, babyhardyzgal13 and Girl on Fire for the last few reviews. :) I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Loads of drama this time around, hope you like!**_

Kurt Angle was furious as he reflected on the past two months in his life. All the lies, all the deception. It was enough to drive him batty. He would never forget the week after Karen had laid that bombshell out on him, when she'd declared she wanted a separation.

_He looked up at the sound of a knock on his locker room door. He was in the middle of lacing up his wrestling boots for a match. He paused and and approached the door, opening it._

_To his surprise, it was not one of his allies paying him a visit - it was one of the Knockouts, Christy Hemme, of all people. She smiled, her hands clasped behind her back as she eyed him._

_"Hello. Can I help you with something?" he asked._

_The tiny redhead looked thoughtful for a beat._

_"Thanks. Actually, I think there's something _I _can help_ you _with." Then, without asking or being invited inside, she sauntered into the room._

_The bald-headed man looked back over his shoulder at her questioningly. What was the woman doing? He closed the door and decided he might as well find out._

_"Um... you _do _know I'm married?"_

_Christy giggled at his words._

_"Yeah, of course... And I've got a boyfriend I love." She sat down on a black leather couch over by the far wall and crossed her legs._

_Kurt stared at her for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. She obviously wanted_ something. _So he decided to find out what that could possibly be. He closed the door and crossed the room to sit near her._

_"Okay," he said, folding his hands, "what is it you wanted?"_

_Christy turned toward the Olympic Gold Medallist, her facial expression growing serious._

_"I have some information I think you'd find very useful," she revealed. "And it's not a mere rumor, because I saw it with my own two eyes."_

_Angle stared at her, perplexed. She sure was dancing around this, whatever the news was that she had to tell him. He gave a short nod and gestured at her with one hand._

_"Yeah? Well, okay then... Go ahead," he said with a bit of exasperation._

_The little redhead uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, her gaze locked on his blue eyes. She wanted the man to know that, without question, she was about to tell him the truth, no lies._

_"The other night... I saw your wife with someone else," she said firmly._

_Kurt's eyes grew wide with surprise but then narrowed as anger took over. He clenched his hands into tight fists, bracing himself as the Knockout continued. "She was kissing this other man," Christy told him. "And I got a great look since my boyfriend's hotel room was right next to hers._

_"Well, who the hell was this other man?" Kurt demanded. Although she was doing him a favor in enlightening him to all this, Hemme was dancing around with it, and it was really getting on his nerves._

_She looked him squarely in the eye as she answered his question._

_"None other than... AJ Styles."_

"What?!" _The former TNA World Champion bolted up to his feet, outraged. He swatted out with his right arm, knocking the first object in his view clear across the room - it was a ceramic mug filled with coffee._

_Christy barely reacted to the violent action. Truth be known, she was rather enjoying Angle's reaction. She didn't particularly care for the man's wife and hadn't ever since she'd come into the company. It wasn't that Karen Angle was a threat to her where the Knockout Championship was concerned... but ever since the brunette had arrived at TNA, it seemed that_ she _was the focus of attention whenever it came to the women of the company._ 'Karen this, Karen that!' _It all made Christy sick. It was bad enough that Gail Kim was the pet of the Knockout division and received title shot after title shot, but beyond that, she hadn't been getting much more attention than that. Besides, Awesome Kong had captured the gold from her, so she wasn't much of a threat right now. But Karen... Well, Karen had pretty much stolen the spotlight off of_ her. _And Christy wanted her to pay for that. What better way to achieve that than to tell her husband about her adulterous ways with his own associate?_

_"I'll rip his head off!" Kurt howled. Once he cooled down a little, he came back over to sit beside the redhead._

_"Look, you have to do me a favor."_

_Christy frowned as she looked him over._

_"I do?"_

_"Yes, please... You and Jimmy Rave. Since you both know about this... this..." He couldnt' bring himself to utter the word 'affair.' "Both of you, keep an eye on my wife," Kurt continued. "I promise, I'll make it worth your while... I'll pay you handsomely."_

_A slow grin spread across the redhead's pretty face. She nodded, pleasantly surprised by his offer._

_"We'll do it," she assured him._

Kurt paced back and forth in the locker room. He knew Karen was there at the arena that night, as she was going to answer his plea for her to come home. Well, he was more than ready for her. And he thought he already knew what her answer was going to be. So, he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

After all, if Karen gave him the answer he _didn't_ want to hear, she would have no one to blame but herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrycokerocks, babyhardyzgal13 and Girl on Fire for the last set of reviews. You guys rock, as always! ;) I get the feeling you're all going to hate Kurt a lot in the next couple of chapters!_**

Karen sat uneasily in her own personal locker room as she steeled herself. Well, there was no more putting off the inevitable. It was time to just go ahead and do what she needed to.

Kurt was already in the ring, a microphone in his hand. He was speaking gently, with a placid expression on his face to match, and requesting her presence. He wanted an answer from her regarding the "heartfelt" plea he'd made the prior week.

She swallowed hard and rose, shaking her head. If that was what he wanted, so be it - she wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

The tall brunette left her locker room and made her way down the hallway. She ignored the stares of wrestlers around her for the time being. Instead, she rehearsed in her mind everything she'd been wanting to say to her husband, down to the last little word. It wasn't as though she _needed_ to do that, however, as she'd known from the moment those rude words had left his lips the prior week, what she was going to say.

"Karen," Kurt was saying in the center of the ring, his voice taking on a pleading tone, "please come out here. Please... right now."

The crowd reacted immediately as she emerged from the back and stepped onto the ramp. She gazed seriously over at her husband and kept her strength. She _had_ to, or she wouldn't be able to do this at all. It wasn't that she couldn't face him, just the prospect of doing so here, in front of a huge audience.

She grabbed a microphone before stepping carefully into the ring in the heels she wore. She shook her head as she met her husband's blue eyes.

"Karen," Kurt said, a smile on his face, "so, you're here to come back... You're coming back home and bringing the kids. This is wonderful!"

She cocked her head as she eyed him with annoyance. He just didn't get it and never would.

"Kurt, I _have_ made a decision... Unfortunately, it's not the one you want to hear."

The Olympic champion's face suddenly fell. He simply gaped at his wife.

"You really _don't_ get it, do you?" she questioned, a sardonic laugh escaping her. She shook her head yet again. "I left you once before, Kurt. And when I took you back, things were great for awhile until you fell right back into your usual ways." Karen kept the steady eye contact with him in spite of the sudden anger that crossed her features. "I am _not_ going to fall for it again... and I am _not_ going to play second fiddle to your career, Kurt! No more and never again!"

"I'll change!" The bald former TNA Champion got down on his knees before her. Karen rolled her eyes and glanced around as though she were on another planet before eyeing him again. He was truly pathetic if he thought she was going to buy into this ploy. "I swear it on our kids' lives, Karen," he announced, "I can change!"

"You're _not_ going to chance," the brunette corrected. "And you know what? That's fine... because I want a divorce!" she shouted. As she dropped the mic and made her way out of the six-sided ring, Angle's eyes widened with shock. She began to walk away, and before she reached the stage area, he did a one-eighty.

"Fine, you want to play, Karen?"

She turned back to face him.

"You go on!" Kurt yelled. "Go on back to your little boyfriend, AJ Styles!"

Karen ran back to the ring at the mention of AJ's name. At the same time, her heart nearly skipped a few beats. She grabbed the microphone she'd abandoned a moment earlier, facing her husband again.

"AJ is _not_ my boyfriend!"

The man sneered.

"Oh, like _hell_ he isn't!" He inched closer to her, sticking his face into hers. "People _talk_, Karen... And talk around TNA is that you've been seeing AJ behind my back! You bitch, you've been cheating on me with him all this time!"

She shook her head as she responded.

"That's not true! AJ and I are just friends!" While it _was_ true that at the moment that was _all_ they really were, Karen had a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Those mutual feelings were of course still there between her and the young man. But they'd decided to wait until the divorce proceedings were underway before starting their actual relationship.

"Right... Sure, Karen, sure." Kurt's blue eyes grew hard and cold as ice as he muttered the next sentence to her. "With a friend like AJ Styles, you really have no reason to have a husband, huh?"

The brunette's mouth flew open, and she backed away, dropping the mic again. She had to get out of the ring and away from him before she did something she would regret, like slap him.

"You go on," he cried as she broke into a run up the ramp, "but AJ is in for a world of hurt! Oh, it's real, Karen Angle... It's _damn_ real!"

Karen cast one last look back at her husband from over her shoulder. She felt thoroughly chilled to the bone... because she knew Kurt, and she knew he was not one to back down from a promise of _that_ nature.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrycokerocks, babyhardyzgal13, Girl on Fire and Dizzle the Lord of Superstars for the last chapter's reviews. You guys are terrific! :) And to Dizzle, well... sorry for this, but you're going to be disappointed in what happens with Tomko in this chapter. I write my fic on paper first, so whatever I add up here was written awhile beforehand, and... well, I had other ideas for Tomko rather than in the way you were hoping to see him portrayed. Forgive me for that! :P_**

As Karen watched AJ's match against Booker T from the locker room, her mind kept wandering. She was angry and recalled what Kurt had said during their confrontation. Which 'friends' had gone and talked?

"Come on, AJ!" she said in a loud whisper. The Prince of Phenomenal had gained the upper hand on the former five-time WCW Champion. She made boxing motions along with all of his rights and lefts. And then, she suddenly realized she was no longer alone as the distinctive feeling of being watched crept up on her. Slowly, she turned her head to look up.

Christy Hemme and Jimmy Rave were standing in the doorway and watching her, both wearing sly grins on their faces. The redhead sighed and shook her head.

Karen narrowed her eyes. There was something sinister about the tiny Knockout.

"You know, you really should have given Kurt the _right_ answer," Christy said. She shrugged. "Oh well... I guess you'd rather leave your boyfriend's fate in your own hands." She smiled and exchanged knowing glances with her boyfriend, whose arm was around her.

The brunette stood up and faced the much shorter woman.

"What I tell my husband is _none_ of your business," she hissed. "And not that _this_ is any of your business, either, but AJ is _not_ my boyfriend."

The redhead threw her head back and laughed.

"Can you believe this, Jimmy?" she asked, turning briefly to the young blond man.

Rave smirked and shook his head.

Karen was filled with fury by now. If she'd had any kind of wrestling or fighting experience, she would have attacked the little bitch at this point. But Hemme was tough and had a lot more experience than she did. In spite of her petite size, the redhead would be sure to come up the victor in any fight they had.

"There's no use lying to me, Karen," Christy spat. She eyed the brunette up and down with disgust. "I saw the two of you with my own eyes."

Karen's blood suddenly ran cold. What on earth was she talking about? Yes, there _had_ been literally a couple of times when she and AJ had shared a kiss... but they were waiting until things officially ended between herself and Kurt before engaging in a relationship. Still, the brunette was suddenly struck speechless as she simply stared at Hemme.

"Well, what do you know," the younger woman said, a pleased grin returning to her face, "looks like the beating's begun." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched.

With horror, Karen followed Christy's line of vision back to the TV monitor. Sure enough, AJ was getting beat down by Booker, Team 3D and Tomko, who'd apparently snuck over to ringside. The match was over, and referee Earl Hebner seemed desperate as he tried to get control of the situation.

_Dear God_! Karen though. She was absolutely distraught over this turn of events. Ignoring Christy and Rave, she wasn't quite thinking of anything aside from AJ as she fled the room. Somehow, she managed not to trip as she ran down the hallway.

"I'm coming, AJ!" she said as she started for the ramp. Terror filled her as she ran down to the ring, but she could only focus on the man she loved as she slid in there. Tomko had been waling on AJ, and Karen took his momentary distraction to drape her own body over the young man's in a protective manner. Her eyes wide, she stared down into his face, finding him near unconsciousness.

"AJ, AJ! Can you hear me?" she cried.

He nodded, and relief flooded through her. She cupped his face in her hands, trying her best to sooth him. But when she chanced a glance up, she saw Brother Ray heading straight for her.

"No!" she screamed, still holding onto the fallen man as though for dear life. "Enough is enough... Leave him alone!"

The portly Team 3D member laughed at her pleas and reached for her hair.

Karen held back a scream as the man hoisted her to her feet. She glared into his face as he merely grinned with glee. Well, she would show him! Reaching back, she slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster.

He glared at her with wide eyes, as though disbelieving that she'd actually hit him. And now, Brother Devon had sidled up, and both men began to creep steadily toward her.

Just in the nick of time, Karen dropped, rolling out of the ring. She cast a look of part-despair, part-anger over her shoulder. They were clearly intent on destroying AJ. Help... She had to get help. But who could she enlist?

At that point, the brunette was no longer thinking clearly. She was a mess after witnessing the man she loved being so brutalized. And so, she approached probably the _last_ person who would want to assist AJ right now...

Kurt.

Her soon to be ex-husband grabbed a steel chair and followed her out to the ring. In seconds, he cleaned house as the four attackers fled to the safety of the outside.

Karen turned and knelt back to AJ, her hands light and gentle as she tried her best to attend to him. She failed to notice the malicious expression that suddenly overtook Kurt's features as he watched. Rage shot through the Olympian as he witnessed the extent of _his_ wife's concern for the downed man. And he allowed that emotion to completely take over him.

The brunette was shocked as she was suddenly yanked up by the arm. Confused, she felt fear returning as Kurt yelled right in her face. He was so angry as he shouted that spit flew from his mouth.

The other four men were suddenly back in the ring, and Karen cowered a bit. Then, she felt Brother Ray grab her from behind as Tomko hefted AJ to his feet.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late as Kurt smashed the steel chair onto the beaten man's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Apologies for such a looong delay between updates! Thanks to cherrycokerocks, Girl on Fire and babyhardyzgal13 for the last batch of reviews. Hope you like this new chapter. ;)_**

"Oh, AJ... I am _so_ sorry!"

Tears streaked Karen's distraught face as she peered into the countenance of the battered young man. They were in the locker room, and he had cleaned himself up as best he could.

"AJ, can you ever forgive me?" she begged, her hands clasped before her in an almost praying fashion. She was so desperately fearful of what he might be thinking at that very moment. After all, if not for her, the young man would not have been brutalized - at least not quite to the same extent.

AJ eyed her as he moved the towel away from his face. He'd somehow managed to dry up the last of the blood from the gash high up on his forehead.

"Karen, what are you talking about?" he asked. "This was _not_ your fault... None of it was."

The brunette gave him a look of surprise and cocked her head.

"Are you serious? But _I_ was the one who brought Kurt out there."

With the expectation that he would help me," the dark-haired man said. "Karen... sweetie, I know what was goin' on in your head. Please stop blaming yourself."

"But-"

"No buts," AJ insisted. He tossed the towel aside and gently grabbed hold of both her wrists. He loosely grasped them as he gazed directly into her lovely brown eyes, which were so concern-filled. He thought he'd fallen even more deeply in love with her just by that worry alone - not that it was difficult to fall even more where Karen Angle was concerned.

"You did what you thought was right, end of story. You had no way of knowing he was gonna snap like that." He released her hands to gently wrap his arms around her slender waist, loving the way she felt against him. They hadn't ever done anything more than kiss three or four times max, yet he had never in his life felt so much passion for a woman as he did her. "I appreciate you... and I _love_ you, Karen."

The tall brunette felt her heart melting, swelling with emotion. She was certain his heart would be hardened to her after the horrible mess out there by the ring. She certainly hadn't been thinking straight after Booker, Tomko and Team 3D had gotten their hands on the man she loved. She winced at the raw wound on his brow, but was relieved the blood was no longer free-flowing. She'd suspected he would need stitches, but apparently - thankfully - it was just a small cut.

"Oh, AJ," she breathed, "I love you, too!" With that, she cupped his face in her palms, gently but firmly bringing his head to hers for a breathtaking kiss. She nearly died at the sensation of his warm, moist tongue as it dipped into her willing mouth.

Before it was properly over, she suddenly stiffened, pulling away.

AJ was concerned as he searched her face. She suddenly appeared... angry. He frowned, his right hand coming up to gently touch her chin, tilting it so that her eyes met his again.

"What? What is it?" he implored.

Karen pursed her lips together, shaking her head.

"I almost forgot," she replied. "Christy Hemme... That bitch!"

"What about her?"

"She's the one who's been spreading rumors about us," the brunette explained. "She and her boy toy Jimmy Rave paid me a little visit earlier. I think she's been an informant for Kurt."

The young man stared at her, his face showing some initial surprise. Then, his expression transformed, giving way for anger.

"Oh, is that so?"

Karen nodded.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to teach those two a lesson... one they'll never, ever forget."

The brunette slowly came to the realization of what AJ was not-so-subtly getting at.

"You mean... us versus them?"

"Bingo!" AJ replied. "They'll learn that you don't mess with Karen, and you don't mess with Styles."

The tall brunette thought over what he'd just suggested. While it was a very attractive idea to get her hands on Hemme and slap the taste out of her mouth, Karen knew she was no wrestler. Surely, Christy, although so much smaller than her, could easily defeat her in a fight. After mulling it through her mind for a moment, she faced AJ again, her eyes meeting his blue.

"I don't know," she said, uncertainty prevalent in her voice. "I mean, I'm not even a wrestler."

"No problem," he replied confidently. "We'll just have to get you some serious training, that's all. I'll teach you. And we'll get one of the Knockouts to help, too... How about ODB?"

"Really?" she asked, her expression brightening. She knew ODB was a great competitor and certainly knew how to hold her own in the ring. "Do you think she would mind?"

AJ shook his head.

"Nah, she's cool. We'll go and have a talk with her."

"But what about Kurt?" Karen worried.

The young man's expression darkened at the name of her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"You let _me_ worry about him... because after all the hell he's put you through, I'll _destroy_ him."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thanks to cherrycokerocks, babyhardyzgal13, Girl on Fire and danielpickering for the last set of reviews. You guys rock! ;) I think this new installment is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Hopefully, I'll have something more up before too long. :)_**

Christy Hemme hesitated just outside of the Knockout locker room. She could hear two very distinctive voices engaged in conversation, and it peaked her interest.

Straining her ears, the little redhead's eyes widened. Sure enough, she could make out not merely one, but _both_ voices. They seemed to be strategizing, and discussing match and training plans. She found this to be very intriguing, and she knew someone else would feel exactly the same way she did.

Having heard enough, Christy trotted off some ways down the hall, stopping just outside Kurt Angle's locker room. Quickly, she knocked, and the Olympian instantly opened the door.

"What now?" he asked upon seeing her.

"I've got something new to share with you," the redhead stated. "I'm sure you'll find it most interesting."

"Okay... By all means, come on in, then."

Christy stepped inside and opted to stand rather than sitting as Kurt gestured to the black leather couch.

"I can't stay long - my men need me," she explained, referring of course to the Rock 'N Rave Infection.

"Of course. So, what's up?" the former TNA World Champion questioned.

"We've got problems - you and me," she announced. "I just overheard your wife talking to someone in the Knockout locker room... It was ODB."

Kurt scoffed at that and nearly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... So?" He just wondered how on earth Karen talking with ODB could possibly pose a problem for them.

"So, they were discussing match stuff, strategies. Kurt, Karen's getting trained for a match," Christy elaborated. "And I would bet that would mean she and AJ are going to challenge you and me."

This time, Angle laughed heartily, and loud. It was perhaps one of the most ridiculous things he'd ever heard.

"Karen and AJ versus _us_? Well, that's just a joke!" he exclaimed. "Why would that ever bother you?"

"Well, because she's a lot bigger than me, and-"

"Oh, come on, Christy, you _can't_ be serious!" the bald-headed man interrupted. "Karen's not even a wrestler! So what if she's bigger than you? You could rip her to shreds!"

"But ODB is training her," the redhead worried.

"Big deal. What's she gonna teach her, how to swig vodka from a flask and smack her own boobs?" Kurt burst out in a fit of laughter at that thought.

Christy, on the other hand, didn't quite find it so amusing. Angle was such a sexist creep as far as the women on the roster went. He was really underestimating what ODB could do in the ring, and what she could teach the tall brunette. Kurt might not care, but _she_ certainly knew and acknowledged the bigger Knockout's skill.

"Okay, look," she said, not hiding her annoyance. "What are we going to do if it comes down to a challenge?"

"Are you kidding me? We _accept_ and then kick their lying, cheating asses!"

The redhead nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose we do," she said. "And I could always have my boys in our corner as backup."

"Sure," Kurt said. "I'm sure Team 3D and Tomko would be willing to pitch in. Not that we'd need their help!"

Christy nodded and said, "I guess we should prepare ourselves, just in case. I mean, ODB definitely has a few screws loose. She might pass that trait onto your precious Karen."

"Yeah, well I say bring it on!" Angle exclaimed. All traces of amusement were suddenly gone from his face as he punched a fist into his other hand. "I can't _wait_ to teach that little punk Styles a lesson he'll _never_ forget." A little evil laugh escaped him. "And as for Karen? If she gets in my way, I'll just have to snap her ankle!" He put an emphasis on the last three words, and Christy knew he meant business.

A slow, equally evil grin spread across the tiny redhead's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thanks to babyhardyzgal13, Girl on Fire and cherrycokerocks for the last set of reviews. ;)_**

"Okay, so remember what I showed you. Remember, I run at you for a clothesline and you duck!"

Karen nodded as she prepared herself for the spot. Bending forward slightly at the waist, she waited for ODB to make her move. Then, just in the nick of time, the brunette ducked under her arm, avoiding the move.

"Very good!" the TNA Knockout enthusiastically praised her. "Looks like you got it!"

Karen's head turned in the direction of clapping she suddenly heard. For some reason, her guard went up for a minute, as she couldn't help but think it might be Kurt. However, her soon-to-be ex-husband was not the source of the applause after all, and she felt a smile spreading across her lips.

"Way to go, Karen," AJ said with a soft, adoring smile.

She mouthed a 'thank you' to him and reluctantly turned back to face ODB again. They had a lot more work to do. While she pretty much had defense down at this point, she wasn't too keen on the offense part just yet. She knew that was her next lesson.

"Okay, so, we have to get you a finisher."

"Excuse me?"

ODB gestured with one hand.

"You know, a finishing maneuver."

"Oh." Karen felt stupid. She should have known immediately what the other woman meant. After all, she'd only been married to a pro-wrestler for the last twelve years.

"How about a powerbomb?" ODB suddenly suggested. "Awesome Kong and Roxxi both use variations of that as their finisher."

Before the brunette could issue a response, AJ approached the ring and spoke instead.

"ODB, she can't do that. She's not strong enough."

Karen stared at her boyfriend, feeling a slight twinge. While it was true that she wasn't exactly a pillar of strength physically, his words hurt a little. Didn't he have faith in her?

"We're only talking about itty bitty Christy Hemme," the Knockout pointed out. "She's what, all of a hundred and twelve pounds soaking wet?"

"Even still..."

"AJ, let me decide for myself," the tall brunette cut in. There was a slight extra edge in her tone that she hadn't meant to slip out and she softened. "I know you're only trying to help, but please let me speak for myself."

"I only want what's best for you," the dark-haired man stated. He appeared the tiniest bit hurt.

"I know, AJ... I know."

There was a brief moment of somewhat tense silence. Finally, Karen couldn't take it anymore. She started to speak again, but AJ interrupted.

"Look, I know you two have a lot of ground to cover with the training... I'll just get out of your way and leave you to it." He turned and started heading back the way he'd come.

Karen felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She watched him leave and felt awful.

"AJ..." But he didn't respond, as he'd already left.

Several minutes later, she had pushed the incident to the back of her mind as ODB continued with the training session. She taught her how to deliver an Irish whip, hiptoss, Russian legsweep and various other basic maneuvers. They hadn't discussed another possible finisher just yet.

Karen was just getting the hang of a few of the moves when she suddenly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her attention was drawn in the same direction of where AJ had left awhile earlier.

The source of the throat clearing, Christy Hemme, and her boyfriend, Jimmy Rave, caused the brunette's eyes to narrow. The redhead's arms were crossed lightly over her chest, and her face wore a most amused smile. Clearly, she thought this training session was a joke.

"Well, isn't this cute?" she asked, directing the question to Rave. "The trophy wife is training!"

As the blond man laughed in response, ODB came to stand beside Karen by the ropes nearest to the two intruders.

"Don't bite - that's exactly what she wants you to do."

But the brunette was far too headstrong to heed the woman's advice. Her face grew full of indignation as she addressed the other Knockout.

"What the hell do you want, Christy?"

"Oh, nothing," the little redhead replied with an indifferent shrug. A big smile came to her face as she felt Rave's arm go around her waist. "But I do have a little message to pass onto you from Kurt."

Karen rolled her eyes, but curiosity took over.

"And just what might _that_ be?" she demanded.

"Nothing much," Christy replied. An evil smirk took residence on her lips as she concluded. "Just that if you're in the ring with him at any time during our match, he's gonna snap your damn ankle." The redhead cackled with malicious laughter.

Karen's blood ran cold as ice as a chill of fear crept up her spine.


End file.
